Melody of the Rain
by animegurl3
Summary: Z/A romance fic. Zelgadis and Amelia arrived at Seyrunn...and conversation turns horribly wrong. What will Zelgadis do? Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Wherever You Go

Melody of the Rain  
  
Chapter 1 : Wherever You Will Go  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: This is all for the Zel/Amelia lovers out there! I just had to write one, I daydreamed this and here it is for you to read! Oh, and like always I do not own Slayers and the song from The Calling. Warning: Mild Language  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Both Amelia and Zelgadis were strolling along, apporaching the city of Seyrunn. It began to lightly rain as they were walking together. To Amelia's demise, she really wasn't looking forward to going back. She wanted to go on more adventures with Miss Lina, most of all, she wanted to spend time with Zelgadis. She knew once she got to those walls, she would have to say good-bye. Amelia was getting more and more uncomfortable with the silence as they approached and stood upon the city walls.  
  
"So Mr. Zelgadis...what will you be doing now?" She asked curiously and a bit hopfully, wishing that she would hear something she most desired to hear.  
  
"Continue looking for that cure. What about you? Returning to being a princess again?"  
  
She was disappointed at what he had told her. She bent her head down and kicked the grass with her foot. Amelia paused for a breif moment, then sighed, "Yeah...I guess."  
  
~ So lately, I've been wonderin  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face ~  
  
  
  
Zelgadis gave her an odd look, "Something wrong?"  
  
Amelia turned away from him. "I just don't see why you keep looking for that cure...because I..."  
  
Zelgadis suddenly interuppted her by grabbing her some what roughly by the shoulders, "What do you mean by that?! Look at me, I'm hideous and a lot of other people believe so as well! I will no longer live with this burden, this curse!"  
  
~ If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
And between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own ~  
  
Amelia got a frighten for a moment, then and gently tried to smile. "There are some things you should know Mr. Zelgadis." He blinked twice in confusion. Then, she put her hand up and pointed to his head. "Some things aren't supposed to be thought of there..."; then she lowered her hand and placed it on his chest, "....but here." Zelgadis face turned a bit crimson red with her palm placed upon his chest. "Mr. Zelgadis, I like you just the way you are, why can't you see that? People love you for the way you are; you have Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry, all of them!"  
  
Zelgadis then scoffed and snapped back, "Whatever...what do you know anyway? Nothing you say will change my mind. I'm going to get that cure!". He glared at her intensely, Amelia had her eyes wide open. A stary tear ran down her cheek. She bent her head down once more at the ground as her body began trembling. Zelgadis didn't like seeing here like this. He knew better; he shouldn't have never said something so cruel.  
  
~ If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
~  
  
"A-Amelia I..."  
  
"Why can't you understand me? Why do you have to be so mean? Why Zelgadis, Why?" She looked at him with her teary face. Her eyes appeared so hurt, like a lost child.  
  
Zelgadis tried to reach out and at least comfort her. "A-Amelia..."  
  
Then, Amelia couldn't hold her feelings back from him anymore. The passion, the feeling, to love she had for him could not be locked in anymore. The desire to tell him how much he meant to her was released then and there, " I love you but you just don't care!" She jerked his hand off her shoulders and ran into the city of Seyrunn. Zelgadis turned to the direction she was running and was about to grab her wrist...but didn't quite make it in time.  
  
~ And maybe, I'll find out  
  
The way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
  
Who can bring me back to you ~  
  
"Amelia...wait! Amelia!"  
  
His hand was still in mid-air. He brought it down to his side and clenched it tightly. 'Why did I have to go and say that? If only she knew...how I felt. Why do I have to be like this, and bear hurting her. Damn it!' He went over and punched the wall furiously. "Damn it!" His face was soaked by cold drops from the midnight sky. He closed his eyes, and all he could see was Amelia. Her cheerful smile warmed his heart, her wonderous blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight made his knees melt.  
  
~  
  
Runaway with my heart  
  
Runaway with my hope  
  
Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart and your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time ~  
  
He then ,slowly, looked up ahead. He softly whispered to himself, "Amelia...I'm not going to lose you. Not now, not ever!"  
  
He then got himself together and ran into the city thinking of nothing but Amelia.  
  
~ If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go ~  
  
  
  
t.o. .b.e. .c.o.n.t.i.n.u.e.d.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Cliffhanger (dun dun dun!), don't they get you all in the suspenceful mood? Hope you enjoyed it so far. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Chapter 2 is coming up, so don't be going anywhere...depends on reviews. So please give me your reviews. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
.a.n.i.m.e .g.u.r.l. 


	2. Everywhere To Me

Melody of the Rain  
  
Chapter 2 : Everywhere To Me  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: This is all for the Zel/Amelia lovers out there! I just had to write one, I daydreamed this and here it is for you to read! Oh, and like always I do not own Slayers and the song!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
He then got himself together and ran into the city thinking of nothing but Amelia. Zelgadis body trembled greatly because of the rain and the cold climate. His skin was appearing more pale, he was becoming more dazed...he was losing concentration. He suddenly stopped himself and stood there, motionless. 'Amelia...' he whispered to himself. His body then collapsed to the wet ground, leaving his body wet within puddles.  
  
~Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere ~  
  
'Ugh...' he groaned, "What happened?"  
  
"You passed out in the middle of this city, and I brought you in," spoke a femine voice. "You're lucky you didn't get sick or anything."  
  
He quickly rose and grabbed the woman's shirt neckline, "Where am I? Where is Amelia?!?!"  
  
~Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
  
And every time I sleep you're always there ~  
  
She gave him a slight look of fear, "Please calm down, you are at the Inn in the city Seyrunn. And who is this Amelia you speak of?"  
  
He had let go of her, Zelgadis began to impatience, "The princess of Seyrunn."  
  
The woman's face showed relief, "Ah, you mean Miss Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunn. Yes, she at the main castle. She is renewing her privlages as being a princess, thank goodness! Seyrunn has not been the same without..."  
  
Zelgadis leaped forward and ran out of the room and out of the inn. His thoughts went once more to Amelia. 'Damnit, Amelia I'm coming'.  
  
~'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
  
  
I'm not alone ~ *********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Amelia rose from her bed. She streched her arms and gazed out to the window. The sun blazed inside her room. See walked over to the French doors and opened them gently, letting the wind blanket her body. She approached the edge of her balcony, looking ahead at her kingdom...then thought of a certain someone. 'Zelgadis...' She couldn't feel the light tear run down her cheek. She looked down and turned her body around, away from the city. 'I should get dressed'. She sighed sadly and went back inside.  
  
~I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me ~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Zelgadis ran out of that Inn with all his legs could bare and headed for the Castle of Seyrunn. He had to see her again, he wanted to tell his feeling to her. They had been together with Lina and the others for so long, and yet he couldn't tell her how much...she meant. But she told him...'Damnit!' he cursed to himself. Suddenly, nothing else mattered anymore. He was being unfair, rude, and most of all selfish. 'Not anymore, I'm going to work this out. I will get my Amelia back!'  
  
~And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so ~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Amelia was fully dressed and ready to take her privlages back. She then ordered the female servants, after helping her look magnicfent, to leave. Amelia then turned her body back to the balcony. She then took slow steps forward and was at the edge once more. She had closed her eyes, trying to think of her times here. Unfortanetly, she didn't see those times, but her times with Zelgadis. 'Why did I fall for you Mr. Zelgadis? Why' she repeatedly asked herself.  
  
~'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone ~  
  
"AMELIA!!!"  
  
The sudden shout got her thinking back to reality. 'Wait a second...that voice...'. She paced herself and looked down at the grounds. Her eyes widen in disbelief, she felt like all her senses shut down. It was silence, she could hear the slow, steady sound of her heart beating.  
  
"Zelgadis..."  
  
~You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?~  
  
t.o. .b.e. .c.o.n.t.i.n.u.e.d.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Another cliffhanger (dun dun dun!)?!?! Hope you enjoyed it so far. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Chapter 3 is coming up, so stay where you are...depends on reviews. So please give me your reviews. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
.a.n.i.m.e .g.u.r.l. 


	3. One's True Love

Melody of the Rain  
  
Chapter 3 : One's True Love  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: This is all for the Zel/Amelia lovers out there! Again...I just had to write one, I daydreamed this and here it is for you to read! Please, please Read and Review....read the bottom too. Thanks! Oh, and like always I do not own Slayers. ***************************************************************  
  
"AMELIA!!!"  
  
The sudden shout got her thinking back to reality. 'Wait a second...that voice...'. She paced herself and looked down at the grounds. Her eyes widen in disbelief, she felt like all her senses shut down. It was silence, she could hear the slow, steady sound of her heart beating.  
  
"Zelgadis..."  
  
The two both stared at each other. Amelia was in deep shock...she felt almost paralized. Zelgadis is calling for her, after what had happened the day before. Her heart was racing, her body suddenly heated...the man she had fell deep in love with was calling for her. 'What is he doing here?'  
  
"Amelia, listen for just..."  
  
Amelia finally wanted to speak, she interupted Zelgadis, "Please...please go away...". Her eyes began to get teary and slowly turned to walk back inside. She clenched her body tightly...she didn't want to go through this again...not now.  
  
"Amelia!"  
  
Zelgadis got the courage and leaped up to the balcony where Amelia was standing and paced slowly to her. He felt awful, his heart had been broke into to seeing her in so much pain. Her pain was his pain. He walked infront of Amelia and slowly lowered himself to her.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I hurt you Amelia."  
  
She let out a little gasp and looked at Zelgadis with her red, puffy face. She was so confused, 'Why was he doing this? Does he pity me? Does he care? Does he lov...?'. Her thoughts had complete went to a stand still when she had felt a warm, but a little rough touch caress her cheek.  
  
"I don't like to see you like this...I hate it when you cry. Please don't cry anymore." Amelia tried to speak...but the confusion and shock would hold her voice back.  
  
"I like to see you laugh and smile..."  
  
Amelia shook herself a little, she already admitted her love to Zelgadis...so what does she have to lose? This is the type of moment she had dreamed of for some time. Zelgadis and her...all alone...just staring at each other like time never moved. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"But you make me la...."  
  
She was intreputed by a force that was pressed on her lips. Her heart had just melt right then and there. At first she had let her eyes widen in shock, but then closed them softly and fell in a deep, passionate kiss with Zelgadis. The feel of his lips were so soft and gentle. The both slowly parted away from each other's face. Both staring at each other endlessly. Zelgadis then raised his hand and gently put a strand of hair behind Amelia's ear.  
  
"A-Amelia..."  
  
His face went crimson red. He was about to do the one thing he thought impossible...the one thing that he though he could never do since he thought his heart was made of stone. 'It is all her...she has no idea how much I owe her. God, she has no idea how beautiful she is either.'  
  
"I love you Amelia...you have taken my heart of stone and made it pure. You have filled my soul and spirit full of joy just looking and those deep, blue eyes. My heart belongs to you know, and forever it shall belong to you....no one else."  
  
Tears of pure bliss were running off Amelia's face.  
  
"Oh...Zelgaidis..." She had leaped foward into his arms. "I love you too."  
  
Zelgadis held her gently and caressed her hair and was breathing her aroma. The fumes coming from her were intoxicating. Unexpectedly...a bright glow was coming from Zelgadis. His body was flowing away from Amelia. A light blue aura was around his body, his outline was visible...but his features weren't.  
  
"Zelgadis...what's happening?"  
  
Then an explosion of light had blinded Amelia to see what was happening. She used her arms to shield the light from her eyes. 'Zelgadis...' was all she could think. Then the light had fanished, and their laid Zelgadis' body. She walked over to him suddenly stopped in her tracks. She slowly raised her arm to body struggling to get up.  
  
"Are you ok...Zelgadis???"  
  
He took grasp of her arm and rose...he had felt different.  
  
"Yes I'm fine...I'm..."  
  
Then he carefully looked at his hand...it was no longer a blue color...but a pale skin color. Their we no stones covering his body. He now realized...he was human again. He looked over at Amelia who was completely lost in her mind. He gave her a warm, plus rare, smile and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
"My journey has ended. I have found my cure..."  
  
"Your cure?? But how??" She was shocked. How could he be human again?  
  
"I realized...that one's true love was the cure...Amelia, you are my cure."  
  
Her faced blushed deep red as she gave a quick smile and embrassed Zelgadis.  
  
"Thank you, my love..."  
  
~ The End ~  
  
  
  
*************************************************************** The End...or is it? Will there be more? Oh goodness...I don't know what to do?!?! I'll tell you one thing...IT'S ALL UP TO YOU!! Please review Chapter 3. Want a chapter 4? Ask for it! It will come! Once again...thanks for reading my fanfic. I really hoped you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it for your enjoyment!  
  
.a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l. 


End file.
